


Satisfaction

by alech



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Edgeplay, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hypnotism, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Riding, Rimming, Somnophilia, Underwear, cum dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intense foot fetish and unusual powers make for a very, very content and weird life for Ray Narvaez Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. I also don't have a beta so... yeah.

Ray didn't mean for it to end up like this, with his face buried in the arches of his coworkers feet. Breathing in the scent and rubbing his face across the smooth skin as his tongue sneaks out for a quick flick. He rubbed his hands up Michael's hairy legs and gripped into the meat of his muscled legs. He took labored breaths as he dragged his face up the heel to the arch until his nose was buried in Michael’s toes. Slowly sinking into a memory of how he got to this point.  
******  
“Hey Ray!” Michael's loud voice boomed across the room as he jogged into the office. It was evident that he had just come from a run. The sweat dripping from his forehead and his chest puffing with exhaustion. His track shorts riding up his muscular legs and his shirt clinging to his chest.

  
“I’m gonna go to the showers then I’ll be right back! I just wanted to charge my phone as I get all cleaned up.”

  
Ray’s gaze swept up and down Michael’s frame and slowly took a tentative step forward. Michael plopped into his chair and laid back as he took a short break leaning back in his chair slowly while kicking his shoes off. Ray’s hands became clammy as he saw the sweaty socks stretch as Michael flexed his toes and rolled his ankles.Ray couldn't allow Michael to take a shower, he would wash the sweat away and ruin the gourmet meal that would be his sweaty soles.

  
“Yo, Michael!

  
Michael's head lolled towards Ray and he gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

  
“How about you stay here, how about you slip off your socks and sit down on the couch, how about you prop your feet on the footrest and let me take care of you.”

  
Michael's face launched into shock before filtering into a small smile of obedience. Slowly peeling the socks of his aromatic feet and walking to the couch before plopping down and following Ray’s instruction.  
*****  
That’s how Ray found himself licking long stripes up Michael's sweaty feet, savoring the taste and inhaling the scent. His cock hard in his pants causing the tightness to be almost painful and the clothes he was wearing to become all too hot.

  
Keeping his face buried in the arch of Michael's feet, he slips of his shorts and boxers in a swift motion and tugs off his shirt having to quickly remove his nose from the crooks of Michael's toes. He ghosted his hands over the head of his dick. Letting out a small moan before returning his mouth to licking Michael's feet clean.

  
When he felt Michael's feet had been sufficiently cleaned he straightened up on his knees. Finding a nice position with his knees on a pillow he lined his crotch up with Michael's soles.

  
Thoroughly lubed with Ray’s tongue and Michael's sweat made the glide easy as Ray thrusted into the space between Michael’s arches. Alternating between long, sweet lunges through Michael's wide,hot passage and hard pounding jam’s.Hearing the sound of his balls smacking against the heels of his hypnotized sex toy only drove Ray on faster.  
He didn't even notice the loud moans he was yelling before he was caught off-guard by the sound of his own voice bouncing off the walls. Ray bit down on his lip and used his hand to massage between Michael's toes and tighten the hot hole he had Michael sustain.

  
He felt the orgasm coming and sped up his vicious pace into a deep, upward pounding. Causing his balls to drag up and down the wet soles and his dick to slip between the feet more often.

  
He could feel the imminent orgasm and pulled back simultaneously squishing Michael's feet together and pushing the toes back. His groans rumbled through his core as he jizzed all over Michael's beautiful toes. The sticky semen dripping down the soles and getting mixed into the spit.  
Ray’s leaned back onto his heels in a show of tiredness, before making one final command.  
“Lick my cum off your red, fucked out feet.”

  
Michael steadily reached forward, the same content grin on his face as he grabbed one foot. Pulling it close to his face and lapping at the already wet toes with vigor. Once that foot was cleaned of Ray’s release he switched to the other. Swirling his tongue through the space between his toes and dragging his tongue up and down the red sensitive soles.  
Ray couldn't help but appreciate the dirty little show he was getting. Suddenly the weight of what he had done hit him and he quickly had to repress any feelings. Quickly pulling on his clothes he felt for his phone.

  
An idea hit him and he was already doing it before he could stop himself. Whipping out the camera app and focusing in on Michael's happy face and wet tongue dragging up and down his pretty feet caused his cock to chub up slightly but Ray wasn't entirely sure on how safe this situation was so he suppressed the urges to take Michael for another round.  
Snapping multiple pictures off different positions and angles, whispering steady commands and taking multiple pictures of each was a short process that he had over with soon. He regretted having to do it but they did have to work soon.

  
“Michael, go clean up and get dressed when you return none of this happened and you will act like normal…”

  
He watched Michael stand from the chair and make his way towards his socks.

  
“And one more thing! No shoes and no socks from now on!”


	2. Gavin's initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is always been quiet when it comes to his feet. Now Ray wonders if that urban myth is just a myth or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments who you want next!

Chapter 2

“No!”

Ray recognized the sound of Michael yelling at a game any day and today was one of those days. Ray glanced back to see Michael leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk and the mic dragged towards his reclining form.

Ray thought it was Michael’s desk but quickly comes to realize it more like his calves are resting on his desk and his feet are floating right next to Gavin’s monitor letting the breeze tickle them. Ray spies Michael flexing his toes, the first signs of perspiration painting the smooth skin.

Michael moans out another low growl as he seems to die, again, and shuffle his feet over one another. The sight of the flesh over flesh slicking up and slipping across each other causes Ray to grow hot and he quickly turns around to focus on his own progress.

“Oh can you take ya feet and just munk off!”

That catches Ray’s attention and has him freezing in place.

“What? Are they bothering you?”

Ray sneaks a look just in time to watch Michael shove his sweaty soles into Gavin’s unsuspecting face. Gavin splutters in his chair and has trouble finding balance before swatting them out of his way. Ray watches Gavin try and focus on his depleting health bar as Michael continues to stretch and wiggle his toes in a manner akin to a foot strip tease.

Ray has to resist letting out a low growl of possessiveness and quickly shoots his hands down to his crotch to push the growing erection down. Swiveling back in place and focusing on finishing the task at hand becomes a labor as he hears more and more sounds of indignation and vindictive chuckles coming from behind.

Ray’s only saving grace is the fact that they’re the only ones in the office for a while and no one else can notice him trying to massage the stiffening problem in his shorts. Ray doesn't think he can take it much more and neither does his cock, until a brilliant idea lights his eyes.

“Why don’t you just take your shoes off to make it even?”

It sounds like a simple little suggestion but Ray made sure to place power in those words and the following sounds of loosening shoelaces brings a smile to his lips. His back is to the two but he can clearly hear the sighs of freedom as Gavin peels the socks of his feet.

“Catch Ray!”

Gavin tosses a sock at Ray and it catches on his head, the sole of the sock sinking onto his nose. Ray is sure Gavin’s trying to kill him. Ray breathes in a hearty sniff and pulls the sock of his face. Pure shock flashes on Ray’s face as he realizes just how huge these socks are. Rocketing around in his chair and laying his eyes on the behemoths is almost enough to give him a heart attack.

Gavin's feet are huge the large body parts are easily bigger than his and Michael’s and are easily the largest he’s seen. Ever. He wanted to play it cool and just spy on Gavin’s meaty feet for the day but now he’s propped his feet up on the desk and is pushing against Michael's. The two are having a game of chicken and he wishes he was the cock in between. Gavin’s using one large foot to push against both of Michael’s and the other is resting near Michael’s head on his chair, easily larger than Michael’s head.

Ray is salivating as he watches the show and he makes no attempts to hide his throbbing boner. Slowly pulling it from it’s cloth cage while stripping down.

“Keep it up you two, Gavin bring that large beauty up to my face and Michael begin working my cock with the other.”

Ray is free of his clothes and once again on his knees in front of his co-workers sweaty feet.  
The sweat from Michael’s toes has transferred to a sufficient lubricant as Michael begins working his cock over with his soft flexing sole. One of Gavin’s giant stompers make their way to Ray’s face, easily engulfing them and encompassing his world. He breathes in the smell of feet that have been in tight converse all day and almost cums right there. The feeling of Michael's sweaty foot stroking him up and down is probably gonna do that independent of what he’s doing to Gavin’s big toes.

Ray’s focus quickly shifts to the long beautiful toes scrunching up in a ticklish fervor as Ray brushes his nose through the crooks between the toes. Taking long deep sniffs and rubbing his whole face over as much of Gavin’s colossal soles as he can. He notices the game of footsies going on in front of him, Michael is at a definite disadvantage having to play against the foot equivalent of a roided up linebacker. Of course these beauties are free of artificial assistance and he has proof of this rubbing against his nose. Michael is able to keep his ground as long as possible with his superior strength, but the game is obviously over as he watches Gavin’s foot actually shadow Michael's and just push forward until Michael's fall off the edge.

“Bring those over here! I want one of Michael's in my face and Gavin's on my groin!”

Ray is too excited to notice his loud, excited yelling as he catches Michael's pungent foot in his hand as it comes to a rest on the side of his face. He puts the two together and begins licking stripes up and down both Gavin’s and Michael’s feet. His tongue flicking between them every once in a while to emulate a form of wet rimming.

Meanwhile Gavin’s large foot joins Michael's and they work in tandem to give one of the best feelings in the world. They work independently of each other but at the same time together giving him a world-shattering footjob then transferring to Gavin tickling his balls and Michael rubbing the head of his cock with his sweat-covered toes, alternating consistently.

Ray feels the familiar feeling of climax rushing through him and practically screams as cums. The feeling is even better than the time he fucked Michael's soles. He can only hope to make it out of this experience able to feel anything from his overstimulated cock. He’s buried his face into the crevice of the two’s side by side feet as to muffle his loud climaxing cries.

Slowly bringing himself out of the warm pillow that were his two best-friends and co-workers feet Ray glances down to the sight of cum painted over Michael’s and Gavin's feet. The dripping tacky substance providing a nice contrast to the otherwise clean soles of the two. He can’t help but feel a little turned on by the picture and reaches behind him to grab his phone from his jeans. Though, as he reaches back a strong memory returns to him.  
***********  
It’s a fuzzy Skype call, lots of interference but Ray didn’t mind. He just wanted to see the face of his caller. After a few unbearable seconds Geoff’s face comes into view. Ray’s puts on his best business smile and can’t help but sweat nervously. He’s not even in the same room as him but this is important. He needs this job.

“Hello, Mr...Niveous jr?

Geoff’s face is quizzical as he tries and read the name on screen, before it seems he just gives up on the name.

“ I’m happy you chose to talk with me about this offer.”

“No, no I.. need this job.”

Ray meets Geoff's gaze with a nervous laugh and can barely contain himself from just speaking 4 simple words and make this whole conversation easy.

“ So. tell me a little about yourself Mr...Jr. Are you a fun guy? Do you like to drink, are you a serial killer?”

Ray can’t help but smile and stare at Geoff through the fuzzy screen. Geoff’s shit-eating grin is taking up the whole screen, his droopy eyes giving a relaxed feel to this important call. The overall tone makes him feel like he’s known Geoff for a lifetime and the need to use his gift is suppressed. Sitting back in his chair he begins to answer Geoff’s innocent question with new purpose.  
***********

He begins the procedure of conducting the two for multiple shots of their dirty puffy soles. The two are instructed to many positions side by side,mirror and Ray’s personal favorite. A short video of the two taking their feet and mushing the cum against each other. The hot flesh rubbing the jizz into each others skin. Michael's sturdy feet rubbing cum all over Gavin’s face and down his neck, while Gavin’s monster soles wipe an array of thick semen across Michael’s tight abs and hard chest.

Ray finishes his photo shoot and reclines back in his chair watching the two sitting in their chairs small grins framing their faces. He licks his lips and notices small traces of his cum still on Gavin’s chin.

“Go back to what you were doing and act like none of this happened, don’t remove any of my seed you find on yourself until the day is over”

Ray kicked around in his chair to face forwards but as he heard the shuffling of the two behind him he remembered.

“And remember! No shoes and No socks!... And try harder to show off!”


	3. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a little to smart for his own good and Ray is easily surprised when it comes to sex.

Ray was content. His days were filled with the sights of Michael's and Gavin's feet. He got to enjoy Michael putting his feet into Ray's lap whenever. The feeling of Gavin's giant feet pushing playfully against him or propped up on anything with the intent of displaying his meaty soles to Ray. 

Jack chuckles when he sees the threesome play around and Geoff just shakes his head in mock worry. It’s all easy, no worries and no constant horniness as he has everything he could want. His desires are constantly sated and he has no need to constantly hide his boners every time a co-worker walks in flip-flops. But one day Ryan has to go and fuck it all up. 

It starts on a normal day, everyone working hard on a Minecraft video when Ryan poses a question that hits too close to home. 

“My god Ray! Do you have a foot fetish or something?” 

Ray freezes in shock unable to answer the joking question that might as well be a real one. Currently Gavin’s soft feet are rubbing up and down his back while he reaches under Gavin’s desk for the tower of pimps. He can see why this might be a compromising position.

“ Oh yeah! I just live for them toes man.”

Ray hopes to pull it off as a joke and makes sure to exaggerate as much as possible. He internally fist pumped as the rest of the office laughs. He plans on just making his way to his seat with his prize but he’s suddenly reminded that Ryan might have brushed it off now for the sake of the video not getting cut, but he knows Ryan’s a smart guy and will definitely find out his dirty little secret. 

Ray lobs the statue at Ryan, pretending to try and peg him. The golden missile flies past his head and smacks into the couch. Ryan gives a loud squawk and gives Ray a death glare. Ray jogs over to Ryan chuckling along with Michael and Geoff. Bending down to grab the little statue his eyes fall onto the couch. He takes a stunted breath and stops in his tracks staring at the seat where he first fucked Michael’s sweaty feet.

“You alright there buddy?”

Ray stammers out a hasty response and picks up tower. As he gets back to his feet he realizes that there's no reason for him to fret. Especially since he can make this encounter a lot smoother. Lowering back down to Ryan to whisper into his ear.

"How about you stay late after work and I'll show you how lucky guesses got their name"

Ryan's face flickered on confusion before settling on an affirmative nod and an expectant smile. 

"And make sure to clean up your toes."

Ray fully stands up and walks back to his desk. Placing his little tower of pimps on the dirt block made just for him. He stares at the shiny replica and slowly slips into another trance .

***********  
Ray hadn't meant to do it, something that seemed to be a theme in his life, but he currently had just coerced a nice young couple into allowing him a room. The boyfriend had been tough to convince, resisting his first few tries. He had just learned how to do this and was still uneasy on how to approach it. But after almost having the police called on him for harassment he got them to agree. 

He was sitting in the extra room on the second floor of the couple’s quaint little townhouse. 

“And the bathroom is down the hall, take as much time as you want to get on your feet.”

The short girlfriend,Mandy, and her tall boyfriend ,Todd, had been very accommodating and they were both hot. Todd had still been somewhat cold towards him and made his time there somewhat awkward whenever they were all in a room together. He planned on staying there until he got a job so this constant uneasiness around each other wasn’t going to work.  
Ray had just finished a level and was growing hungry, planning on just waiting for Mandy to get back from work so they could all go out to eat until he got a text. Ray was disappointed to hear Mandy would be staying late and they’d have to get something for themselves. Ray stalked out if his room and bounded down the stairs preparing to tell Todd the news until he laid his eyes on two of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. 

Todd was laid back across the couch sleeping peacefully, his large feet hanging off the edge of the couch. Ray couldn’t help himself, he fell to his knees and shuffled to the edge of the sofa. The long toes seemed to taunt him as he drew closer to his roommate’s unsuspecting feet. His mouth ghosted over the arches and skimmed the soles before he rested his nose into the crevice of Todd’s toes.

“The fuck? What do you think you’re doing?”

Ray startled back from the loud awakening from his real-life fantasy and blanked on an appropriate excuse. Todd began to sit up a sneer on his face.

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t li-”

“Shut up!”

Todd’s mouth swung shut like a trapdoor, silencing him. Anger still painted his features and he seemed confused as to why he was no longer yelling at Ray. 

“Lay back and don’t say another thing, I will tell you when you can move.”

Ray was using one of the most commanding voices he could muster, pumping as much conviction as he can into every word. He began rubbing his face into the soft skin of Todd’s feet barely paying attention as he continued to command his new toy.

“You will wear as little as possible, never anything on your feet and when we go out you wear flip-flops!”

Ray’s nose slipped to his red arches and he began an upward sniff in rows up the now nervously sweating feet.

“ You will act a happy as you can be when you see me, trying your hardest for me to praise you. When Mandy is not here you will beg for me to fuck your feet and if i’m not doing so you’ll be doing it yourself rubbing me off with your soles! You may use me as your footrest and will take showers when I say so...possibly with or without me.”

Todd’s face suddenly became the epitome of excitement but his eyes were flaming with anger. Good, just how he wanted it.

***********

Ray walked out of the office towards Ryan's car in hopes of finding him there. He had told Jim earlier that day, but knew how unreliable long requests could be. He spotted Ryan on the hood of his car reading something on his phone. 

"Yo Ryan, I'm glad you stayed."

"Well how could I pass up an opportunity like this? Getting to learn that I'm right about something? I live for that feeling."

Ray had made Ryan meet him out here but now blanked on how to get the party started.

"So... You know..I-"

" Have a foot fetish."

Ray hadn't expected the straightforwardness and couldn't help getting embarrassed. He wondered when the weird looks would come or maybe the sudden distance?

"So you get hard when I do this?"

The question was punctuated with Ryan pushing his socked feet into Ray's crotch, cradling his dick in a sudden embrace.

Ray let out a puff of air as if he had just been punched. His hands shooting down to Ryan's legs, wrapping his hand around the hairy calves. Ray was unsure what to do now, currently using it just a way to keep his balance. This was not according to plan.

"Oh! So you do like that?"

The little shit began rubbing in tight circles. Ray didn't even have to look up to know Ryan was smiling the most annoying smile possible. Ray couldn't take the sudden stimulation and sunk to his knees, Ryan's socked foot following him down. Ray barely dragged his focus off the phenomena happening in front of him to look at Ryan. Ryan looked ,funny enough, kingly his elbows on his knees with his head cradled in his hands.

"You like that? Huh. How about this?"

Ray could barely even process what he had just said before Ryan's other foot, this one bare , engulfed his face. Ray let out a loud moan of delight as Ryan started waving his foot side to side across his face. Ray hadn’t noticed before,possibly because of the sock, but Ryan had huge arches. The space meant he could snuggle into the soft, pliant soles as Ryan continued to kick around his cock in his pants.

“How about you whip out your cock so I can confirm my suspicion.”

Ray’s heartbeat beat like a jack-rabbit as he fumbled with his zipper. He had never been on this end of the encounter. Being told what to do, guided on where to touch and being told dirty things to drive him on. That was usually his job and it was hot to be on the other side for once. Releasing his cock to the cool night air and taking in a deep breath through the filter of Ryan’s feet. 

“Oh.”

For the first time that night Ryan seemed Genuinely surprised and Ray had to look down to find out. His cockhead was dribbling pre-cum, the sticky substance painting the head and front part of his cock. Ryan licked his lips dubiously before raising his foot up and stripping his sock off.

“Wouldn’t want to get these dirty...er...dirtier”

Ryan slowly moved his foot down to Ray’s cock, lightly gracing the head and tickling the shaft. Ray continued to take deep breaths of Ryan’s other foot in hopes of staying in control, but all of Ryan’s teasing was beginning to wear on him. 

Ryan continued to let out small gasps and little hums of appreciation as he continued to tease Ray’s over-stimulated, literally throbbing cock. Ray had had enough and quickly shot up from his hunch.

“Enough of this! Hold his arms down!”

Michael and Gavin shot up from behind the car and flanked behind Ryan. 

“wha- stop! No! Where you guys here this whole time?”

Ryan tried to protest before he had both his arms pinned down and his feet up in the air. Michael was behind Ryan sitting down with Ryan’s arms pinned to his chest and his feet rubbing up and down Ryan’s sides. Gavin had began to unbuckle Ryan’s belt and Ray had Ryan’s high-arched feet up to his face licking them up and down, tasting his pre-cum off of one. When he grew tired he moved the appendages down to his cock. Making steady eye-contact as he began thrusting slowly between the wet arches, Ryan’s eyes were full of shock and something else, something that fueled his sex drive incessantly.

Ray’s eyes flitted towards Michael giving him a short nod, Michael began rubbing up and down Ryan's sides before reaching over to the bulge in his boxers. Gavin slipped the tented underwear off, before Michael’s feet eventually attacked. Michael was sweet and slow slowly pumping with his feet giving him a slow sensual footjob. Ryan continued to squirm not expecting this sudden shift of power, gasping out in shock or biting down on his lip as he was slowly jacked off by Michael's firm feet. 

Ray continued to pound into the tight space between Ryan’s feet as he made eye contact with Gavin and nodded him over. Gavin climbed onto the hood of the car with Ryan and raised his feet up to Ray’s face. The mega-soles engulfing Ray’s face and filling him with the stench from his toes. 

Ryan was letting out loud moans as Michael sped up the pace beginning to vigorously pump Ryan’s cock. Gavin fondling Ryan’s balls as he rubbed his foot all over Ray’s face. Ray licking at the soles in his face and beginning to take long pumps as he felt his orgasm coming along. Ryan beat him to the punch though, jizzing over Michael’s soles, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as the climax racked through him. 

Ray couldn’t take it, the sight of Ryan’s creamy jizz on Michael's toes and the way Ryan’s feet were scrunching up as he came. Ray pulled out of the footjob and came over Ryan’s soles, the hot jizz painting his arches. He once again whipped out his phone and started documenting the scene, commanding Gavin to Lick Ryan’s cum off of Michael’s feet before Gavin then shot his load all over Ryan's already cum covered feet. He then sat back and watched as Michael got up and shot his load on Ryan’s already semen drenched soles.

Ryan was practically passed out on his car unable to protest or move as his feet were bukkaked. Ray then took a couple of pictures of Ryan’s current state and got on his knees in front of Ryan’s feet. He had always wanted to do this but was never horny enough for it post-orgasm, but had regained some vigor after watching Michael and Gavin.

He began lapping up the savory cum from Ryan’s deep arches, the cum basically thrown across them like paintings in a cave. Tongue digging deep into the flesh as to taste every last flavor possible. He could feel the blood rushing to his spent member but knew he was too tired to do anything. He looked Ryan deep in the eyes before telling him

“Don’t wear shoes when you enter our office.”

He doesn’t know if he put any power into those words but was too tired to care. Buckling up his pants and straightening out his shirt before starting the journey home.

“Hey Ray!”

Ryan had called him over, seemingly gaining some of his power back. He noticed shotgun was wide open since Michael and Gavin had already climbed into the back of the car. 

“Where do you live?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! This one is a lot longer for some reason? Make sure to comment and tell me how you liked it!


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack screws over the group and Ray has a good lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, I've been mulling over this and the next chapter trying to get them to work. I don't know how leased I am with this, but I know you guys have been waiting.

Ray walked into the office the next day, surprised to see Ryan, along with Gavin and Michael, wearing no shoes. Ryan seemed relaxed, leaning back in his chair and tapping away at his phone. Giving Ray a goofy smile when he walked Ray walked in and a little wiggle of his toes.

“Ah! Finally, now we can start recording!”

Geoff’s loud voiced boomed out in exasperation as he got up.

“But first, let me grab some bevs.”

The group let out a collective groan as Geoff passed by Ray and escaped to the kitchen. Ray started walking towards his chair but was quickly stopped by Jack’s firm hand on his shoulder as he was guided outside the office. Jack had a serious look on his face looking both ways before making his case.

“ Ray, haven’t you noticed everyone acting kind of… weird”

“ No Jack. Whatever do you mean?

Ray tried to play it off and seem out of the loop.

“It’s just… the whole office has been foregoing shoes and acting a lot more tactile with each other. I would ask Geoff but somethings weird about him too.”

That surprised Ray, he wasn’t quite sure what might be going on with Geoff but had a feeling it had something to do with his recent shenanigans.

“I just -

Jack was cut off by Geoff coming back toting a 6-pack and a content smile. They returned to the room and started to get ready for a video until Jack’s phone rang.

“uh huh… ok”

Jack shot up from his chair with a shameful look on his face.

“I have to go...do the podcast.”

He shot out of the room practically sprinting before Michael or Geoff could tackle him and lock the doors. The room was already cursing his name as he sped out to the set. Ray had begun to think about all the different reason Geoff could be acting weird while also wondering what to do about the Jack problem. Meanwhile the room began on smaller side videos or editing as they waited for Jack to get back.

As lunch came around with still no Jack, Ray eventually decided to go out on a search for their final member. He made sure to check all of Jack’s favorite hiding spots before eventually finding himself walking into the now empty studio ,since everyone had gone out for a company outing to Potbellys, where the podcast set sat. Ray had decided to stay, in favor of finding Jack and asking him about Geoff, he hadn’t seen Jack leave and his car was still here but the possibility of him possibly leaving with someone else made him somewhat unmotivated.

Then he saw it. It was Jack on the podcast couch, his feet up on the coffee table and his eyes closed in blissful sleep. Jack must have scooted the coffee table closer to the couch because he had most of his leg on the coffee table with very little space between the two pieces of furniture. Ray dropped to his knees and shuffled forwards as not to wake him and glanced down towards Jacks toes. To put it simply, Jack’s feet were pretty, very very pretty, they were pedicured and well moisturized. He had a suspicion Jack frequented a nail salon or massage place because they were way above standard. He could see the smooth soles and clean toes from his spot in front of Jack’s feet. He slowly leaned forward and could smell a sweet fragrance wafting from his toes. Ray had to suppress his moan as he slowly leaned in, taking a deep sniff.

Before he touched them he crawled up towards Jack’s sleeping face. He had learned his lesson last time and wanted to take his time and avoid any confrontation.

“Stay asleep.”

He whispered the words into Jack’s ear before returning to his position before the beautiful soles. He let out a whimper before sticking his face right between the high maintenance feet. Breathing in the sweet scent and feeling the soft skin against his face was heavenly. he hadn’t felt such softness from anyone before and now realized how amazing a good pedicure would be for his mind-controlled duo.

He began licking slowly wanting to savor the moment, quickly realizing not only did they smell great they tasted sweet. Ray could spend hours licking the sweet taste off Jack’s beautiful soles but quickly realized he didn’t have that time. Gazing up at Jack’s sleeping face as his tongue skimmed the toes he noticed the sleeping beauty hadn’t even shifted, still in the same position as before.

Ray remembered his time limit and decided to move along with his satisfaction. Ray crawled up to Jack's ear, whispering for him to roll over and have sweet dreams. Ray unzipped his shorts and let them drop to his knees, freeing his cock from it’s confines. Ray placed his cock along Jack’s squishy, soft soles.The base of his cock beginning at his toes and the head at the heel. He began sliding his now wet cock up and down the slick runway.The slide was easy across the dripping soles, his cock sometimes slipping through them or his balls slipping onto the the spreading toes.

Ray began to get tired from the unusual position and slowly bent jacks legs back having them in a L shape. He flicked his gaze back towards Jack and saw the lightly snoring man still asleep.Ray now using the new position to properly thrust between the smooth skin. He pulled back and rubbed his cock head against Jack’s curvy toes, rubbing pre-cum over the already wet toes.

Ray was getting worked up and knew that he wanted something more this time. His eyes worked their way up Jack’s legs before landing on Jack’s ass. Ray had a second of indecision but it was quickly calmed as Jack’s feet began to slip down and brushed against his cock again, the smooth skin rubbing against his warm dick.

Ray leaned forward and tugged down Jack’s gym shorts. The elastic stretched around his round butt before dropping between his thighs. Ray’s breath hitched as he watched the rising and falling of Jack’s body as he still slept peacefully. Ray leaned forward slipping his cock between the space between Jack’s beautiful feet and hovering above Jack’s hole. Ray’s tongue quickly snuck out, giving a tentative lick. Ray was assaulted with a myriad of flavors, he now realized Jack cleans everywhere on his body. Jack’s sweet pucker was quivering in the cool air now covered in a small stripe of saliva. Ray now more brave buried his face between Jack’s cheeks, tongue lapping at Jack’s fresh hole, savoring the taste and mixing the flavors.

Ray quickly wanted more and began a slow thrust between Jack’s feet while his tongue began digging. Ray’s wet tongue started licking into the hole, penetrating the tight rim and flicking around. Ray moaned into the crack of Jack’s rear licking the hole and all the flesh he could reach. Ray continued his dripping assault until he felt imminent orgasm. He quickly pulled back on Jack’s feet, lining up as he shot a clear load all over Jack’s fetching feet.

Ray wanted to stop there but couldn’t muster the self-control. His tongue continued to explore Jack’s ass as he moved his hands onto the taut globes that were Jack’s buttocks. Ray began shaking the jiggling things up and down as he licked the loosening hole with never before seen energy. Ray’s right hand snaked around to the front of Jack’s sleeping form. He realized that his crotch was the only thing not laying down on either the couch or the table and thanked the heavens as he began palming Jack’s cock. Surprised to see it already hard and leaking onto the podcast rug.

Ray began giving a thorough hand job to Jack’s sleep comatose body his hands working to make a fair trade on both ends. Ray’s other hand began playing with Jack’s balls as he started sucking on Jack’s pink rim. Without warning Jack shot his load all over the carpet, covering the red fur in white.

Ray was shocked out of his state of arousal by the feeling of Jack shooting and pounced up and away from the table he had been eating Jack’s ass out over. Regaining his control as he pulled up his pant’s and trekked to Jack’s side.

“You will wake up in 1 minute. When you do you will clean up this mess and yourself. Don’t question it and surely don’t talk about it. Don’t worry about the things going on in the office because now you’re part of it. Don’t wear shoes in AH office and tell me if you notice anything weird about Geoff.

Ray walked out of the studio in a delightful mood, swagger in his every step. He didn’t know how nice it would feel to try something new and was pretty goddamn satisfied.


	5. Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will we find out Geoff's weird tendencies???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I've been working a little bit and didn't have the drive to write, but now i'm back with a new chapter and some fresh ideas. Also if you're a fan of Teen Wolf and have a passion for knotting/exhibitionism/Halecest check out my other story!

Ray did not know what was wrong with Geoff still and it had been a couple of days. He had contemplated it the rest of the other day and had been trying to get info through Jack, but nothing was coming up. Ray had also been to busy to even think about getting his rocks off and that might be contributing to his inability to think.

Speaking of Jack, after everyone got back from the company outing Jack came back to the office very relaxed. His whole demeanor had shifted to a really nice one, that was reserved for special occasions. He suspected a loose asshoole lead to a loose attitude and only was reaffirmed as the days had gone on and Jack had gone back to being grouhy. He also had ditched the shoes, his personable feet showing off their spectacular upkeep. Ryan had gawked when he noticed Jack walk in without shoes and had almost seemed jealous he hadn’t thought of dolling up his toes for his encounter with Ray. Of course Jack had already been keeping his soles in good condition, which he still wondered about.

Ray had decided that morning he would find a time to get one or more of his foot slaves to help him out with his frustration. He had tried getting Michael early in the morning on one of his habitual runs, but Geoff had been there early as well for some reason or other. He decided to try later during a break by sneaking off with Ryan and Gavin to Ryan’s car but Geoff seemed to have a packed schedule all of a sudden and wanted to shoot a Vs. He even tried for a lunchtime “snack” but was intercepted by the sweet call of Pizza ordered by his most loving boss, Geoff.

It seemed everytime he wanted to take care of little Ray, Geoff wanted to occupy big Ray and it was starting to get on his nerves. He had wheeled his chair over to Jack’s corner while they ate lunch, conversing mildly until he let slip that Geoff was acting off. Jack’s eyes lit u with passion and he had to choke down his pizza to let out a loud whisper of agreement.

“Me too! I’ve been trying to bring it up with you but lately i’ve been unable to really do so for some reason.”

“Hmm, tell me anything you know.”

Just like usual Jack told him the basic stuff with nothing new. He was about to end the conversation and manipulate it back to small talk before an idea hit him.

“Are you sure nothing has happened that may be considered kind of interesting even something from a while ago?”

Jack seemed to mull it over for a bit before a memory must have hit him. He seemed somewhat shy about it looking down at his (delectable) feet. His face changed from embarrassment to confusion before changing to dismissiveness and finally finality.

“A while ago… he kept urging me to go to this foot salon place.”

It was barely a whisper and Ray almost didn’t hear it. He stared deep into Jack’s eyes and asked him to repeat, with detail.

“He persuaded me to go to a foot salon with him. It was called Happy feet. He paid for us to both get the luxury package and even appraised my feet, joking about it but then getting awfully close to licking them for a taste test.”

Ray sat in shocked silence, trying to contemplate what he had been told. He said a quick farewell to Jack and scooted back to his seat. Ray cast his gaze to Geoff’s desk, watching him slurp down pizza and beer at alarming rates. Ray watched Geoff very closely for the rest of lunch and even after lunch. He needed to find out what was going on, fast.  
*********  
It was late in the office and as the Office began to quiet as the inhabitants returned home, Ray sat at his desk editing a short tuesday Let’s Play. He had been forced to go the whole day with no chance of ball emptying and was currently steaming in his chair metaphorically and literally.The office had grown hot at night and he had already stripped his shirt in confidence that no one would walk in on him.

“Nice to see you working hard Ray.”

Ray let out a loud squeak as he panic flailed and fell out of his chair. He took a second to recover himself before glaring at the laughing form that was Geoff. Geoff was having trouble controlling himself, as he bent down to help Ray up. Giggling the whole time and snickering quietly as he started to calm down. Ray couldn’t help but join Geoff in his infectious laughing fit. 

Geoff almost tripped as he started walking to his chair and had to grab on to Ray’s arm to prevent smashing his face in. When Ray finally got Geoff to a stand, albeit still a giggling mess, he quickly realized something.

He was fucking drunk!

The weird ,yet common for Geoff, behaviour was quickly solved and he was soon helping Geoff to the couch. Gently laying him down on the debauched leather before turning to go back to his seat. He was stopped by Geoff’s hand on his arm, pulling him back. Geoff beckoned him closer a small smirk on his pink face.

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

Ray debated walking away, but the the iron grip on his arm and the lazy night had lowered his inhibitions. Bending down to here the new info before a hard hand wrapped around his head and forced him down to geoff’s lips. The smell of whiskey burned his nostrils and the wet lips brushed against his ear.

“I know you’re secret.”

Ray jerked back but Geoff was surprisingly strong, keeping his hold on Ray’s thin neck. Ray was confused, what secret did he know. If he knew he was a...whatever he was, he could be in a lot of trouble.

“I know you’ve got a dirty foot fetish.”

Ray quickly tensed up before letting out a long sigh. He was originally worried someone had worked out his special power but this was better. Wait...was it? He had thought he’d been discreet when he used to scope out his co-workers toes and hadn’t had to recently because of his new arrangement.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching you, the way you used to stare at my soles when i’d prop them up, the way you’d salivate when Ryan just couldn’t keep his shoes on. Recently you must've been in heaven, huh? All the guys have for some reason decided shoes are something only you and I should be wearing, which I suspect you had something to do with.”

Geoff had begun unbuttoning his shirt.

“God it’s hot in here,”

Geoff had begun unbuckling his belt and was pulling down his jean off. Ray could barely tear his eyes away from geoff’s body to respond to Geoff’s observation.

“Maybe you’re just drunk.”

Geoff guffawed at Ray’s comment and brought his shoes up to his face. He slowly began unlacing the converse before slipping the shoes off with a flourish. Geoff wagged his sock covered toes in the air, Ray could smell them from here! Ray couldn’t pull back, not because of Geoff’s loosening grip but because of the little tease in front of him. He was mesmerized by the socked toes wiggling in the air, and telling by Geoff’s smirk this was intended.

“Ge-Geoff, how did you fi-”

“I have one too.”

This shocked Ray out of his stupor. Shaking his head and letting out a noise of confusion at the almost obvious revelation.

“Geoff stop!”

Geoff’s feet stopped their dance and his face became one of confusion. 

“Lay down and relax onto the couch”

As Geoff began rearranging his body, Ray began thinking. So Geoff had a foot fetish too? That would explain the Jack thing and his general attitude towards the no shoes rule that he had just created without consent. Also, the matching game between Ray and his prominent fetish seemed a lot more likely.

Ray walked over to the end of the couch mulling the information in his head. He was prepared to just sit down on the couch and forget his troubles but decided to reward Geoff’s deduction skills. He took off his shorts, having already stripped the shirt earlier, and removed his socks, he had never paid much attention to his own feet oddly enough but realized that they weren’t half bad. Decent sized, wide soles and little bit of hair across the hallux (the toe knuckle). He decided Geoff would have to enjoy these. 

Climbing onto the couch across from Geoff, placing the socked appendages onto his body and slipping his own feet through Geoff’s hairy legs to mirror the position onto Geoff’s frame. Their legs were intertwined, resembling a bow or pretzel. He began with a proper sniff of Geoff’s pungent feet. The dogs were stank, they smelled of Geoff and liquor oddly enough. The toes were also long, accentuating the already big feet with the slim little grips. He buried his face into the soles, feeling soft cloth against the more firm form hidden behind the wooly protection.

He realized that he was leaving poor Geoff hanging and began a slight rub up and down Geoff crotch, he could feel the length hardening in Geoff’s briefs and could barely contain his own. 

Slipping the socks off of Geoff’s toes was a task he chose to take slow. Slowly slipping the fabric off, stopping halfway to take long licks or sniffs.Once he had Geoff’s feet undressed he began a thorough tongue bath of the soft sex toys.Hit tongue slipped between the toes and his nose buried into the arch, Geoff’s feet smelled the strongest of the office’s and had the longest toes making easy nooks for his nose and tongue.

Ray had almost forgot his job. He began a terse up Geoff’s cock before using his toes to peel the sweat covered fabric off of Geoff. Geoff’s cock sprang to attention, the head was a red bulb already leaking. Ray began a light rub down with his feet, feeling the soft skin rubbing against his soles filled him with a type of joy he had never experienced.

“ I want to hear your moans, I want to see your reactions.”

Suddenly Geoff’s blank stare became euphoric, loud moans being ripped from him. A babble of “ Shit Ray!” and “Oh god!” were heard as he continued his assault. 

“ Do it to me too.”

Suddenly Geoff’s feet began a massage down ray’s frame, rubbing into his chest and down to his cock. He began a slow footjob that had Ray clenching the couch. In return, Ray began to play with Geoff’s balls flopping them around on his soles and tugging on them slightly.

“ Ahhhhn!”

Geoff seemed close, the teasing must be something he wasn’t expecting. Ray moved his foot up and lined it up with Geoff’s cock, the other still tickling the balls. He began pushing down, stomping Geoff’s cock into his stomach, using it as a board as he began a sliding motion up and down the cock. Geoff stuck one of his feet into Ray’s face the other mirroring Ray’s assault. Geoff’s loud moaning was now joined with Ray’s, the two making a deep rumbling note.

Geoff came before Ray, splattering jizz onto Ray’s toes. The white substance dribbling down Ray’s soles. Ray was soon to follow though, coming as he took a long lick down Geoff’s arch. His own cum shooting on to geoff’s foot and his chest.

Ray was not planning on getting dirty tonight and was too tired to move. He cast a gaze at Geoff’s panting form.  
“ Clean me.”

Geoff snapped to attention, he suddenly took Ray’s foot to his face. He began subtle licks at his toes before descending into wet sucking on them. Licking up and down the sole, collecting cum on his tongue before swallowing his own load. Ray decided to continue the theme of the night and returned the favor. He brought Geoff’s other foot to his face and started slurping at Geoff’s toes. Licking the salty soles, tasting the sweat and cum on his tongue. 

Geoff suddenly removed himself from the tangle before climbing on top of Ray. He began licking the semen off of Ray’s chest, nibbling on his hard nipples. Ray tipped his head back, an unrecognizable noise escaping his lips. 

Geoff went back onto his haunches when he was done, straddling Ray. Ray then sat up, gripping at Geoff’s sides as he started a similar process on his pecs. Kissing down his middle and licking at the sweaty stomach. When Ray got to Geoff’s chest again he decided to suck on the perk skin. The hard teats were thoroughly suckled, the skin red and puffy when Ray pulled away. Ray flopped back onto the couch, sexed out and tired. Geoff followed Ray down, rearranging Ray around until the two were spooning on the white couch. 

Ray felt like he was forgetting something, but the warmth of Geoff behind him lulled him into a soft sleep.


	6. You Know What They Say About Big Feet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's past comes to light and he does something he has always wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some imagery fun.  
> Studio, like this but couch in middle - http://www.whitestudios.co.nz/images/uploads/static/Studio2-angle-2H0C7725.jpg 
> 
> Also make sure to open the various pictures you'll find linked along the way in new tabs so you can imagine along with the story.

Ray awoke happy. He could feel the warmth of Geoff behind him. Geoff's naked body against his, his cock buried in the cleft of his ass. Ray lightly rubbed against the large muscle between his cheeks. He could feel Geoff rumble behind him before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close as he began grinding into Ray.

 

“uuhum”

 

Ray was shocked out of his little game with Geoff by the noise of someone clearing their throat. Ray was still unable to move, Geoff was weirdly enough still moving against his rear, he could barely lift his face to see the person who walked in on the two.

 

People, it was people, and not just anyone. It was the entire crew. Jack,Ryan,Michael and Gavin all stared at the two in different stages of confusion ,arousal and annoyance.

 

Ray could barely think, he tried blocking out the noise, it was too early for this. So instead he daydreamed, of how this all started.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

The sun was beating down on a 12-year old Ray. Ray was outside, a rarely seen occurrence even when he was young, and not only that. He was hiking!

Ray was trudging along, behind his father, who was happily stomping up the hill with a whistle on his lips. Meanwhile, Ray was barely able to breathe, the long journey up having already exhausted him. He had been offered to go on a trip early in the morning with his dad and like any kid who was used to surprises was too happy to agree. Little did he know, it was all a trap to get him to exercise. Ray had fought when they first got there, but through threats and bribery his father had gotten him to agree to make it to the top of the mountain with him.

 

Ray was barely able to make it to the creek at the halfway point, where he took a nice swim with his father, but now the incline was steeper and the sun was hotter.  Ray was going to ask for 5 cakes after this little excursion.

 

“ Hey, Ray?”

 

“Yea dad!”

 

“Race ya!”

 

Then he was off, Ray’s father was incredibly fast, already hard for Ray to make out. Ray hated running, but also hated being outside. He took off after his father hoping to catch up and go home. He had just begun to catch up when suddenly he couldn't move. There was something calling him, calling for help.

 

Ray was a smart kid, no matter what stupid shit he pulled and as he ran through the trees towards the source of this feeling he cursed himself. He kept telling himself “This is how kids got killed in movies Ray!” and “Turn around right now young man!” but he couldn’t resist the this power. It was this need to protect, to find and take care of but it was not his own. He could feel it so close now, it was right past the bushes ahead of him.

 

When he burst from the bushes into the clearing he was met with something even more indescribable then this influence It was a shimmering mess of light and blue. It shook with power and faded with weakness and the whole time Ray walked closer to it. When Ray eventually approached the anomaly on the forest floor he couldn’t help but want to touch it.

 

He bent down toward the mysterious light in a sort of trance, his eyes reflecting the iridescent light and his mouth partially open in oblivious desire. When his hand hovered around the light and he was inches from touching the source he was shocked from his reverie by a loud voice.

 

“Ray! Where are you son!”

 

Ray took a momentary review of the situation and decided that he should leave while he could still move away. He turned for the forest and tried listening for his dad’s voice. He couldn’t hear him anymore so he decided it would be best to call out to his father. When he went to yell though a sudden force snapped his mouth shut and had him kneeling down in pain. He had one hand over his head and another scratching at the dirt. He could barely let quiet moans of pain from his mouth and was desperately trying to call for help.

 

“Silence BOY!”

 

The words pounded in his head, they weren’t a voice just words that pounded at yelled at him as he scrunched up in pain. Yet, he no longer made noises and had no desire to either.

 

“Turn around”

 

Ray wiltedly reversed to gaze at the light once again but instead he saw something new. It was a long tall oddly human being with antlers it had to be at least 13 feet tall. When Ray looked a little bit farther down he gazed a glowing face that held no features except smoothness. From there down it was all glowing shaped into a body until it hit the floor and dissolved into wispy light.

 

“Touch me. Carry the will of my people!”

 

Ray tried to resist, he really did but the words screamed silently in his mind were so commanding. He reached a hand forward and tried to touch the thing before him The tall blue humanoid reached out to meet him halfway. When the two touched Ray gasped in shock, the feeling was indescribable bordering on pleasure and his every sense was filled with that feeling.

 

Ray watched the being dissolve into nothing and disperse in the wind as the light faded and traveled towards it’s hand and through it to Ray. When the light had all skittered from Ray’s hand and across his body, Ray could finally speak again. He didn’t speak though.

 

He screamed.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

When Ray came to he was still on the couch Geoff grinding his ccok between Ray’s ass and lightly nipping at his shoulders. It must have been seconds yet it felt like half an hour had just passed.

 

“Well!” Gavin blurted out as he started stalking forward.

 

“Yeah c,mon!”

 

“This isn’t something you can just dismiss.”

  


Michael and Jack had begun a steady creep behind Gavin towards the two naked pair. Geoff had begun to roll his hips, causing him to dig deeper between Ray’s ass.

 

Ryan seemed to be watching Geoff hungrily almost jealously his hands clenching at his sides.

 

He felt Geoff’s breath at his neck, panting hot and wet as he began just fucking between his ass cheeks.

 

Soon the 3 men had surrounded him and we’re scanning him up and down.

 

“Ra-”

 

“Aughggh!”

 

Geoff reached climax. He shot all over Ray’s ass, covering his hole and his backside in jizz. Geoff’s breath was labored against his back and his grip around Ray’s waist had only tightened upon orgasm.

 

“What the FUCK!”

 

“I can’t believe that just happened!”

 

“Disgusting!”  
  


Ray’s eyes flitted to all three of the men currently yelling at him, each trying to ask Ray what the hell just happened. Meanwhile, Ryan had slunk to the end of the couch and crouched down getting a great view of Ray’s sullied ass.

 

Ray closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would have to reach for this one.

 

“Silence”

 

Ray’s eyes had flung open to reveal iridescent blue glowing emanating from the sockets. When Ray said his message the words weren’t spoken, they were commanded. Currently pounding into the heads of the three inquiring Achievement Hunter as he established a link with the other two. He never thought he would actually use this.

 

“ Ryan, set the room to busy and lock and secure it. Jack get the camera from the camera room then the lighting equipment. Gavin and Michael, you’re going to clear out the office and help set up our new… studio.  Geoff clean me up...with your tongue. When you’re all done, strip down to your boxers or briefs and wait for my next command.”

 

Ray’s eyes stopped glowing and his head started to pound, he really needed to practice that more. He looked around to see all the men stuck in a trance and still.

 

“Now!”

 

Suddenly the room was a buzz of motion, the men setting off to do their responsibilities. Ray sat up and let Geoff slip of the chair before leaning back and kicking his feet up, resting his eyes and calming his beating heart. He soon felt Geoff return to him, his tongue flicking over his feet and start cleaning.

 

He should've done this a while ago.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

First he has Geoff.

 

Geoff is currently sitting in the center of the new Achievement Hunter Studio on the white couch, his heavy cock hanging out of his sweaty briefs. His feet up on the foot rest in front of him and his arms behind the couch.

 

Geoff has a lazy smile gracing his face as he begins to run a hand up and down his chest, gazing lightly at the camera and Ray. Ray catches his eye and smiles at Geoff before saying the activation words.

 

“Begin.”

 

Geoff’s face lights up with a smile as he dips his hands into his [briefs](https://static.freshpair.com/fp_content/redesign/itempics/C-IN2/1923F/317963.jpg) and fishes out his cock. Pulling the thickness from its confines and letting it hang out to the open air. Geoff then hooks the waistline under his balls and pushes down, scotting them down his thighs.

 

Geoff now has his semi lolling onto his stomach and his balls hanging between his legs. His wiggles his toes in freedom and begins to grope his balls as he spits onto his hand and begins massaging his dick lightly.Soon his cock is standing at full mast and he’s moaning audibly at his current me-time.

 

“Stop.”

 

Ray’s voice is gentle but it reaches Geoff and soon Geoff has stopped.

 

“Next.”

 

Gavin zooms out the shot and Michael walks onto the white set and plops down next to Geoff. Michael mirrors Geoff’s position and begins a similar routine.

 

Michael is wearing a [jockstrap](https://static.freshpair.com/fp_content/redesign/itempics/Bike/BASP17B/284132.jpg), black and grey. It hugs his cock and curves around his ass. Michael moves the jock to the side and begins stroking his cock in slow strokes. His feet stretching in pleasure. Michael’s body hitches as Geoff’s hands find his balls and start fondling them lightly.

 

Michael’s breath is becoming labored and his cock seems to only grow harder before Ray commands him to stop.

 

“Next.”

 

Ryan approaches the couch and sits next to Michael, his cock already hard and trying to burst from his grey [no-show briefs](https://static.freshpair.com/fp_content/redesign/itempics/C-IN2/4013/34493.jpg). Ryan lays back in the couch with one arm behind it and the other already massaging his balls.

 

Michael leans down and takes Ryan’s manhood in his mouth before bobbing lightly on his dick. Geoff’s hand is still groping Michael and his other is still jacking himself.

 

“Next.

 

Gavin hops onto the couch and props his huge soles onto the couch, Ray still can’t get over how huge they are and the sheer difference is highlighted with this side-by-side comparison he’s getting. Gavin’s emblazoned [thong](https://static.freshpair.com/fp_content/redesign/itempics/Clever/1059C/126967.jpg) is barely containing the monster inside before it shoots from the side, free of it’s cotton confines.

 

Before Gavin can even touch it, Ryan has both hands wrapped around it and stroking it well. He kisses the glans and peels back the foreskin, while also rubbing the balls tightly.

 

“Next.”

 

Jack scoots onto the last spot on the couch already naked and grabbing the back of Gavin’s head before shoving his mouth onto his cock. Gavin sinks down to the bottom until his nose is tickled by Jack’s maintained pubic hair.

 

Jack moans in abandon as he feels Gavin swallow around his cock, the muscles working around his dick. Jack’s hand rubs at the back of Gavin’s neck and the other rubs circles into his back.

 

Ray get’s a wide shot of the couch to see how his men are taking care of eachother.

 

Michael currently has a hand around the two cocks beside him, one around Ryan’s and another around Geoff’s. Geoff is quickly jacking Michael and Ryan is trying to use both hands to properly jack off Gavin’s massive dong. Gavin’s eyes are watering as he continues to deepthroat Jack’s pretty cock. He watches this continue going on, some of them switching around duties or trying something different for mutual masturbation. Eventually, Ray feels he has enough group footage and a little bit left out.

 

“Stop.”

 

In seconds the previously insatiable sex machines are back to still perches on the couch, leaning back and feet up.

 

Ray starts at the beginning, he climbs onto the couch and straddles Geoff. Ray had Geoff clean him earlier, and he means clean everywhere, so Ray is thoroughly prepared as he begins lowering himself.

 

Ray moans low when he feels Geoff’s cockhead press against his puckered, wet hole and he bites his lip when the head first enters him. Soon Ray has sunk himself halfway and his thighs have gripped onto Geoff like a vice. When Ray fully seats himself on Geoff’s large cock they both moan out in unison. Geoff’s hands ball into fist and Ray knows Geoff wants to grab him, to grab Ray’s ass and fuck it loose but Ray made sure nobody would be setting the pace other than him.

 

Ray has worked up the courage to begin moving on Geoff’s thick cock which pulls another low growl of approval from the man underneath him. Ray feels the dick push and shove around in his insides as he moves up and down the hard length. He can barely feel his legs at this point and has placed his hands on Geoff’s chest for leverage.

 

As Ray continues to ride Geoff’s throbbing cock the others have been stroking themselves lightly. None of them getting to climax, they’ve been ordered to not cum and they are pushing themselves through continuous edging loops.

 

Ray can feel it when Geoff first hits his prostate, and he surmises Geoff can tell. He clenches tightly around the cock embedded in him and yells light curses before returning to his riding, trying to hit that spot as much as possible.

 

Ray is weirdly enough surprised when he hears Geoff let out a deep rumbly growl and feels his hips stutter under him as he fucks his fresh load into Ray’s cherry-popped ass. Ray slows down the pace as he feels Geoff calm beneath him and soon feels Geoff’s cock slip from his ass. Geoff’s eyes are already closed and he’s lightly snoring.

 

Ray rolls his eyes and turns to the next in line, Michael’s eyes meet his and they mirror carnal hunger in each others pupils. Ray crawls off of Geoff and boards S.S.Michael. He takes this one a little slower, feeling the heat emanating from Michael’s chest and the warmth radiating from his cock.

 

Michael’s eyes watched him the whole time, flitting up and down Ray’s body as he fucked himself on his cock. The distinct feeling of one of his closest friends currently filling him full of their cock and fucking their bosses cum inside of him too was unusually pleasing

 

Michael’s gaze never left Ray following his body and  his hard cock bouncing up and down as he rocked on top his own. Eventually Michael’s eyes floated up to meet Ray’s, they were filled with pure lust and want and it caused Ray to tighten in arousal.

 

Suddenly Michael let out the first noise he had made since Ray climbed on top of him. He groaned out in release, his toes scrunching up in pleasure and his cock shook inside him as it shot deep inside of his ass.

 

Ray continued to rock back and forth on Michael before dismounting and making his way to Ryan.

 

Ryan looked devious, even without the ability to touch he looked as if he was the one in control.  Ray was halfway down Ryan’s dick when he began muttering to him.

 

“Yeah, sit down on my cock.”

 

“You take me so well, like a little slut”

 

“You ready to fuck yourself on my cock?”

 

Ray had just hilted Ryan inside of him but he was already done. He didn’t want to move in fear of cumming right there. He took it slow and steady, trying to keep his sanity. When Ray flicked his eyes up, dragging his view away from the place he was connected to Ryan, he could see the struggle in his eyes. Ryan may be perfectly fine leaning back and letting him do all the work but this pace was excruciating and he couldn’t deal.

 

Ray eventually graced Ryan with some proper fucking and impaled himself quickly and loudly on Ryan’s cock. Ryan and Ray were both yelling like animals, the heat of the fuck clouding both of their judgements.

 

Ryan bit his lip in silence when he came, filling Ray with more co-worker jizz. Ray sat with Ryan inside him until his softening cock slipped out.

 

Ray was gonna take a detour.

 

He got off the couch and climbed onto Jack, reverse cowgirl (or boy?)

 

He sat down lightly on Jack’s cock, he felt Jack’s breath across his neck and felt the muscles strain as he tried to touch Ray. Ray’s entire back was rubbing up and down Jack’s front as he rode the penis belonging to his red-headed friend.

 

Jack let out low groans of pained pleasure, the feeling of the body before him taking complete control must have been unusual to the man. Ray decided to torture Jack the most seeing as how he reacted the best.

 

Ray pulled all the way of Jack’s dick then rubbed his rim around Jack’s cockhead before lifting again and planting himself back onto the wet cock. Ray seated himself fully before rolling his hips in a circle, stopping in random places before returning twice as fast. Ray leant forward and grabbed onto Jack’s feet, he then bounced his ass up and down like an exercise. Giving Jack the ride of his life.  When the moans picked up to pre-orgasm levels Ray stopped and pulled of Jack’s dick, just enough to let the heat of his ass warm Jack’s cock slightly.

 

“Please Ray!

 

Ray lightly pressed down onto Jack’s cock letting the tip barely push in.

 

“God please!Ray, Mercy!”

 

Ray, deciding Jack had enough, sunk back down and rode that cock like a pro before he heard the moans of obvious orgasm and the heat of new jizz hit his walls.

 

Ray rode Jack throughout the entire orgasm and even tightened around him the whole time as well. Ray tried to keep Jack inside him as long as possible, letting him soften to the point he slipped out himself. He did so for more than just torturing the man, he did it because he wasn’t prepared for what comes next.

 

Ray decided to give one last lick to each of his already serviced co-worker’s feet. Licking them each up and down and sucking in their toes. When he had finished worshipping the soles of his first four fucks he leant down in front of his last. Gavin.

 

Gavin’s feet were large, the soles were far bigger than his face and definitely  bigger than his feet stacked on top of each other. The long toes wiggled in the air as he breathed lightly on them before setting on devouring the huge appendages. Ray did many things including taking the toes in his mouth, burying his face into the insole and lapping at the heels and that was just a few things. Ray continued his trance like servicing until he heard a soft grunt from the owner of the feet from above

 

Ray glanced up at Gavin, a dopey smile was present on the older man yet a barely concealed need was under the hood of his eyes. Ray then looked downwards, Gavin had stopped touching himself in preparation, he knew what was next. Ray was scared, Gavin’s cock was huge, thick and uncircumcised. He didn’t think he was ready. It was the biggest he’d ever seen and while tonight was his first time taking a penis inside him it was far from his first time seeing them. The cock  had a large tuft of curly pubic hair cuddled around the base too!

 

Not only was he worried about taking the anaconda between Gavin’s legs he had planned a special situation for Gavin.

 

Ray eventually stood up and climbed onto the couch, he stared at Gavin’s hairy chest the whole time, hoping to not have to see the shit eating grin he knew Gavin would wear when Ray started to descend the tower.

 

Ray took a deep breath before touching his hole to the bulbous head. He tried taking it slow, feeling the head spread him even more than taking four cocks in a row  had. He let out low groans as the head popped pass his now destroyed rim.

 

Ray swallowed his spit as he started letting Gavin’s many inches begin invading his hole. He felt the thick cock rub against his walls and bulldoze across his prostate. The head dragged up his ass and seemed to take up more and more space the farther it went.

 

Gavin had begun moaning slowly, muttering praises.

 

“No one has ever taken me so deep. Can you take all of me?

 

Ray planned to.

 

When Ray had reached ¾’s the way down he decided this was enough for now. He began pushing himself of the substantial length already buried deep inside him before letting himself slide back down, each time he went farther and farther down, stretching himself wider and wider as he began to reach the base.

 

He could feel it, the pubic hair tickling his ass and the cock had stopped the reverse-tapering. He had almost reached the end. He took a final breath as he let himself accept the last inch of Gavin. Ray let out a loud sigh of relief, he had managed to take every last inch, he could feel Gavin’s pubes tickling his balls as he regained his breath and stability.

 

Ray started a nice motion, riding Gavin’s horse dong like a steed. He felt every twitch and every flex as he moved the hard length in and out of himself. Ray’s legs grew weary and he decided to take it easy, he rotated on top of the cock inside him and laid back. He was back to stomach with Gavin and fully seated.  Ray took a couple moments before speaking his final coherent words for the afternoon.

 

“You may commence the finale”

Gavin’s hands shot to his legs, grabbing his thighs and pulling them up, he hadn’t fully gripped Ray before he began pounding into him. His fat cock forged a path through his ass and caused him to make wet slicking noises as he fucked the daylights out of Ray. Ray could only moan in abandon as he was fucked like a little whore.

 

Gavin’s tongue flicked across his ear and he began nibbling at his lobes before kissing a line down his neck. Ray couldn’t help but tighten instinctually as the shivers ran up and down his spine.

 

Ray felt the first hand when Gavin started slowing down, choosing to impale himself fully before relaxing back and allowing Ray to sit there on his monster cock. Ray looked over to see Ryan’s hands rubbing circles into his thigh and Michael’s on the other. He could only gasp when he felt Jack’s tongue flick against his hole and suck on his balls. Suddenly the firm feeling of Geoff’s cock smacking against his face shook him out of his trance. He took the meat into his mouth and throated it like a bomb-pop. He placed two hands on top of the couch to steady himself as he sucked Geoff’s leaky penis.

 

Ray was shocked out of his reverie when he felt Michael and Ryan’s hand’s tightly grip his thighs and back before they lifted him. They levitated him up and up Gavin’s red, angry cock before letting him fall back down it. They in all senses of the word impaled him on top of Gavin’s huge cock.

 

He felt Jack’s tongue leave his hole and balls to settle on his swinging feet. The wet muscle slurping his soles and his cock fucking them raw. He felt the feeling of Geoff’s cock hitting the back of his throat every time they lifted him up.

 

“You ready for my monster load, you little whore?”

 

“Mmmmmm”

 

Ray could only respond to Gavin in groans around Geoff’s cock which in turn made Geoff moan in pleasure. He felt himself lowered onto Gavin’s cock the final time before Gavin was back to fucking Ray himself.

 

Ray watched Michael and Ryan crowd closer and rub their cocks up and down his abdomen and chest while quickly jerking themselves off. The sweat made for great lube for them to slide their cocks up and down on.

 

Jack had taken his feet in a similar fashion he had himself and started fucking them while Geoff shoved his cock deep down Ray’s throat.

 

“You should know Ray, I cum… a lot when i’m inside of someone”

 

Ray rubbed Gavin’s arm in understanding before having to grip back on to the couch to keep his balance.

 

“Take my load Ray!”

 

Gavin moaned loudly as he shoved himself deep and started unloading a doozy of a load inside of the recently deflowered man. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew covered him in their semen. Each one shooting a second load either on him or down his throat, in Geoff’s case.  Ray swallowed the sticky cum as he felt the warm substance paint his front and his feet.

 

When the rest of the crew was done he could still feel Gavin pulsing cum deep inside of him.

 

“Jesus Gavin!”

 

“I told you I came alot!”

 

Ray tried thinking of a retort before his thought were interrupted by the feel of Gavin shooting a hot load against a weird spot inside of him. Gavin noticing Ray had closed his mouth in shock decided to explain himself.

 

“Ever since my first time jerking off i’ve cum actual buckets. I never told anyone and thought it was normal until I eventually watched a couple of pornos and realized I might have had a problem.”

 

Around this time another hot spurt of semen hit that same spot again and Ray instead cried out in surprise and pleasure.

 

“You like it there?”

 

Ray felt Gavin pushing into the very spot and rub against it, Ray moaned out at first before jumping as another shot of jizz pasted his insides.

 

“Don’t worry! That felt like the last one.”

 

Ray begun to relax when he felt another hot load splurt against that spot again, he fell back against Gavin’s chest in a convulsion instead of relaxation.

 

“Hahaha! I promise for real this time!”

 

Ray looked over to Jack and nodded him towards the camera to do his final task.

 

Ray then felt the hands return when Jack got behind the camera. The lifted his legs high so that a clear shot of his cum-filled hole was visible. Jack zoomed in on the shot of Gavin’s cock buried deep inside of him, locking in the cum of all his closest friends. Jack zoomed out and panned over Ray’s defiled body. From the cum dripping down his chin, to the semen covering his entire front and feet.

 

Soon cum began to leak from his hole and Jack zoomed back in.

 

“It’s time.”

 

He felt the boys lift him off of Gavin’s now softened cock and place him on his lap. Ray felt the pressure built up inside him begin leaving, rushing downwards.  He groaned at the feeling of his creampie leaving him, the euphoric feeling causing him to begin jerking off onto his chest. He let the steady cum drip from his ruined asshole before Ryan and Geoff both kneeled down onto the floor in front of Ray. The two men began lapping at his hole vigorously, collecting cum and sweat on their tongues. The combined feeling of the horny tongues spearing him and the cum leaving him steadily brought him to a quick orgasm. He shot over his chest and painted his pecs with jizz.

 

Ray slowly came down from his high and felt how sticky he was, he looked left and right and saw the content looks on all his friends.The feeling of cum dripping out of his hole slowly lulled him to sleep. He could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait fam! This is the last chapter before the final, which will be Joel. For all the people reading this purely for the foot fun, so like three of you, i'm sorry this is a little low on foot action.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
